


Ashes in His Mouth

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Het and Slash, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Ashes in His Mouth

"Harry!" Teddy jumped off his broom and wrapped his arms around Harry. 

"I would have come to the train station to get you." 

Harry inhaled the familiar scent of Teddy's cologne, felt his broad shoulders and firm muscles under his hands.

"It's all right," Teddy said, grinning. "I needed to stretch my legs. Muggle travel is bloody awful."

Harry laughed. "Just wait until you try an aeroplane."

"No way!" 

"Tell me all about Rome," Harry said. 

"I met someone, Harry." Teddy bit his lip, his eyes turning violet and his hair chestnut. "She's amazing."

"That's..." Harry swallowed thickly. "That's wonderful."


End file.
